NOTHING BUT LOVE
by myre198
Summary: Something had happened to Ritsu. Takano wished he could help him, but the only thing he could do was loving him. Did love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTHING BUT LOVE**

**omg, I can't believe it... my first fanfic ever! Please R&R! I would love to read your comment/opinion on the first part of my story, maybe about the grammar (since English isn't my first language ^^) or even the plot. So..._ yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!**

CHAPTER 1

Takano always loved Ritsu, back then and now. He loved Oda Ritsu, the shy and (strangely) kind-hearted boy who straightforwardly confessed his love to him in the library. The first-year student who kept looking away when he stared at him, whose face would instantly turned red when he kissed his cheek (and burning red when he kissed him on the lips), and always got nervous when they hold hand. He was the first person who taught him how to love, while in the same made him knew the feeling of being loved. He loved him unconditionally; he never had any expectation that one day Takano – Saga-senpai – would love him as much as he did. Ritsu had given him everything – his body, his heart, his love. Only God knew how much he had adored Ritsu for being so strong and honest. When he had called him "gross" and "annoying", Ritsu still cared fore him. He had brought him an umbrella and smiled at him groggily as if nothing had happened. Ever since that day, Takano had started having a weird feeling when the younger boy been around ― a warm feeling that he could not express. The way Ritsu smiled made his heart raced, he sworn he could see stars sparkling around him. And, damn it, when he looked straight at him (which was very rare), Takano wished he could drown into those green orbs forever. The only problem was: Ritsu didn't know this.

_"__Senpai,__do__ you __love__ me?__"_

His question had struck him ― _what,__he__'__s__ asking__ that__ now_? He snorted. _Silly_.

But Takano had to admit that he might be an idiot, too. Who knew that his laugh would be the cause of the 'colossal misunderstanding'? He really had no idea that his laugh had broken the little confidence Ritsu had into pieces. When he thought about that again, maybe he did deserve one straight punch in the face (though, in fact, Ritsu indeed had kicked him before disappeared the next day).

And now, ten years later, he met the new editor in his division. His name was Onodera Ritsu. His brown hair and gorgeous green eyes reminded him so much of his Ritsu ― God, even they had the same name! Is it possible that he…? Takano didn't dare to hope. He took a good look at the person before him. Ritsu ― Oda Ritsu― always looked at him with loving gaze and shy smile, while this guy kept looking at him with scornful eyes. He even had the guts to swear at him. Oh no, just no. He was NOT Oda Ritsu.

Despite his doubt, Takano was certain that Onodera Ritsu and Oda Ritsu were the same person. He was so scared because it seemed that Ritsu didn't know who he was. What if he had completely forgotten him? Did he really forget? Before he could think of another possibility, his body moved on its own. He pinned Ritsu down the couch. His brown eyes stared deeply at the familiar green eyes. He grabbed both of his arms and kissed him. It still felt the same as if nothing happened in the past ten years. The taste of his lips, his scent, his body heat ― everything.

He would have him saying those words again. He would do anything to make Ritsu love him again. He would do anything to get him back and this time he would tell properly how much he loved him.

Someone shook his body roughly. Takano lazily opened his eyes, back to the reality. He fell asleep on his desk, which is covered by hundreds sheets of manuscript.

"Takano-san, just wake up already! Everyone had left ages ago, you know!"

There he was, the person who'd been in his dream and ironically also the one who'd disturbed it. "You're still here," That was a statement. Ritsu glared at him, "Well, I'm going _now_." Takano watched as his subordinate walked away, he snatched his bag and followed him. Ritsu stood still in front of the elevator, his face was all red ― it was obvious that he was nervous. Takano smiled a little. Did he know that he looked so cute like that? He decided to tease him by standing very close until their shoulders brushed against each other. Ritsu avoided his gaze, tightening his grip on his briefcase. He gasped when Takano suddenly linked their hands together. The shorter man tried to pull his hand away, unfortunately Takano was too strong for him. The elevator opened and Takano dragged him in. they kept holding hand without saying anything. Both of them knew that there were so many things they wanted to ask, but somehow the words just stuck. _It__ is__ always __like__ this_, Takano thought. _Back__ then__ and __now, __everytime __I__ am__ alone__ with__ him __I__ couldn__'__t__ find __any__ topic__ to__ talk__ about__ except__ the__ books__ we __liked.__ I__ couldn__'__t __bring __myself__ to__ ask__ him __about__ what __he __liked __or __disliked,__ his __favorite__ color,__or __his __favorite __place __beside __library. __I __also __never __asked __him__ out __on __a __proper __date_. Takano closed his eyes, he unconsciously held Ritsu's hand tighter.

"U-uhm, Ta-Takano-san?"

The editor-in-chief wondered whether 'Saga-senpai' and 'Takano-san' were two different person, at least for Ritsu. There were times when the way Ritsu said 'Takano-san' chimed in his ears exactly like the way his kouhai had called him 'Saga-senpai' back then. It made his heart ached. Sometimes he wanted to turn back the time and reset everything. He always told Ritsu that the whole misunderstanding between them had happened because the younger editor had been an idiot, but deep inside he felt a twinge of guilt. He should have known how sensitive Ritsu could be, especially about their relationship. He had never said how he had been madly in love with him. He regretted it now because the only time he had said 'I love you' to Ritsu he didn't really mean it. When Ritsu had confessed to him he just wanted to destroy the poor boy's hope to release his anger. However, in the end he was the one who had been thrown into the heartbreak territory.

Apparently, Takano wasn't aware that that they had reached the first floor. A hard smack landed on his head.

"OUCH! What the hell-!"

Ritsu glared at him. _Seriously,__what__ was__ his__ problem_? Takano thought. _He__'__s __been__ glaring__ at__ me__ all__ day,__ plus__ he__ was__ so__ quiet__ today._

Ritsu managed to release his hand from Takano's death grip. "E-Excuse me, I have to leave first. Goodnight." He said nervously without even looking at his boss. "Wait, Onodera," Takano caught his collar and dragging him outside the building. "Stay here, I'll get the car,"

"NO! I-I mean… no, reall-"

"Stay. Here."

Risu flinched slightly when he heard the irritated tone in his supervisor's voice. Takano cursed himself. He didn't mean to scare him like that, but the thought of Ritsu avoiding him really pissed him off. The brunette had been acting strange lately, if he wasn't mistaken it had been after his father had sent to the hospital last month. He became so much quieter, he didn't even snarled back when Takano teased him. He didn't have anything to complaint, though, since Ritsu was still hardworking and he did a good job promoting some new authors. What hurt him the most was the fact that Ritsu was clearly avoiding him. He tried not to stay alone in the same room with his ex-boyfriend and always spacing out in the resting room (pretending to sleep, although Takano knew that he wasn't). He even had that blank expression of his right now.

On the way home the usual silence had encircled them. This had been their biggest problem since they first had started dating ― a problem in which both of them had never tried to solve it.

"Oi, Onodera," He glanced at Ritsu when he didn't get a reply. The person beside him seemed so lost in his thought, he probably didn't hear him calling. Takano sighed softly, averting his eyes back to the long road. The next fifteen minutes felt like hell for him because Ritsu really had not said anything and it worried him.

By the time they arrived at their mansion, Ritsu opened the door quietly while saying a quick 'thank you' to his boss. Takano practically yelled at him but he just got into the lift, leaving a very shocked Takano Masamune behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : Finally! Sorry for the late update T_T I've been busy these days since my final exam is coming. From now on, I'll try to update at least once in a week or two, so please don't kill me, okay? Also, thank you for all the reviews, _minna_ 333 I'll look forward to your reviews on this chapter too ^_^.**

**By the way, I listened to "_I __Won__'__t __Let __You __Go_" by James Morrison while writing this fic. And it just… fits. This song really gets into me and I couldn't help but think of Takano and Ritsu when I first heard it. :D **

CHAPTER 2

Takano had just arrived at the office when Asahina asked him to come to the meeting room, saying that Isaka had something important to tell him. He followed him to the meeting room, wondering what the 'important' thing was because Isaka hardly considered something as 'important'. He stopped abruptly when he saw Ritsu sitting still across their superior, looking so worn out as if he hadn't get enough sleep. He took a seat beside Ritsu, noticed how the brunette was shifting uncomfortably on his own seat.

"What's the matter, Isaka-san?" Takano asked. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this, but he quickly brushed it off.

"Well, you see…" Isaka started hesitantly. "This little prince here said that he's going back to his fa―ehm, his _previous_ company. He came to see me this morning to give his resignation letter. I've already approved it, but since you are his supervisor I think he has to tell you himself about this. Besides…" he looked at Ritsu as if he was asking for his assent. Takano glanced at Ritsu, their eyes met for a second before the younger averting his eyes intentionally. Isaka cleared his throat and Takano turned back to him. Actually he could guess what would come next. "Besides the CEO of Onodera Publishing had personally asked me to do him a favor…"

"To make Onodera quit his job as shoujo manga editor?" Takano cut him off harshly.

"…to help him with his job as the new executive manager of Onodera Publishing." Isaka continued. "He'll stay here until this month's edition is out. But, really… I wish he could stay here a lil' bit longer. It was so fun watching him trying to kick you from your position..."

"Isaka-san," Ritsu said suddenly. He stood up and bowing politely at him. "Thank you very much, but I think I can handle the rest myself."

Isaka laughed happily. "Is that so? Okay, I'll leave it all to you. Don't hesitate to call me if you need help, Ono-chan," Isaka took Ritsu hand. "Let's get along well, man!" He said, patting his shoulder before stormed out of the room with Asahina.

Takano walked to the door and locked it after he had made sure no one was around. He turned back and saw that Ritsu didn't even move an inch from his position. He still had his head down while his right hand holding onto his stomach tightly. Takano noticed that the brunette always did that whenever he was mentally worn out or depressed. He approached him quietly.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"I-It's none of your business," Ritsu replied without looking at him.

"Onodera―"

"I have to re-check Mutou-sensei's storyboard," Ritsu rose from his seat. Takano quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled the smaller man towards him.

"Ah!"

"Answer me," His voice filled with rage. Didn't he say that his father was fine? He knew that his father had been sent to the hospital due to a sudden heart attack, but it had not been serious. However, all of sudden, Ritsu had started acting strangely around him.

"No, let me go," Ritsu struggled. "Takano-san…"

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Takano finally exploded. He cupped Ritsu's face with both hands. "Look at me,"

Ritsu slowly lifted his head, revealing his tear-streaked face. Takano brushed some hair from his eyes. "Look at me," he murmured softly. "I want the truth, Onodera. Why do you keep avoiding me? And why do you never say anything to me?" He stared deeply at him, waiting for an answer.

"No…" Ritsu whispered. "I _won__'__t_ tell you. I _can__'__t_ tell you…"

Takano closed the gap between them. Ritsu's lips were quivering against his as he tried to push him away. He kept kissing him desperately, not wanting to stop even though he knew that it would only hurt Ritsu more. When he finally loosened his hold, Ritsu took a step back and slapped him hard. So hard that the pain stung deep inside his heart too.

"I hate you,"Ritsu said sharply. "I hate you! I _really_ hate you!" He run past Takano and got out of the room.

Takano punched the wall in frustration. He never felt so unnerved before. He was a very composed person yet the thought of Ritsu leaving him had left him agitated. He couldn't ― he wouldn't leave it like this; if Ritsu refuse to tell him then he just had to find out himself, and he knew someone who might know the answer.

_I won't let you go, Ritsu…_

Takano walked hurriedly into Ritsu's apartment. He had not been in the office after their quarrel. Mino had told him that Ritsu had gone to see one of his authors. Takano had tried to call and text the young editor but he just couldn't get in touch with him. He quickened his pace; what Isaka had said to him earlier kept echoing inside his head.

**(flashback)**

"_Huh? What do you mean why?" Isaka stared at him with a strange expression on his face. Takano gritted his teeth, he knew that his supervisor was playing dumb with him. "Isn't it normal for a good son like him to succeed his own father company? Moreover, his father is still recovering after the surgery and he needs his son to handle the company. I don't see what the problem is,"_

"_Are you sure? What else did he tell you?" Takano tried again. Isaka grinned at him, Takano had to restrain from punching him. Isaka could be very annoying sometimes._

"_Apparently he had insisted to call off his engagement and it really upset his parents. That's when his father collapsed the next day," Isaka paused. "Maybe Ono-chan feels responsible for that." _

**(end of flashback)**

When the elevator openedTakano quickly dashed toward apartement 2012. Maybe Ritsu had not been home yet, but he had to check it. He pressed the bell and waiting. He was about to pound at the door when suddenly he heard the 'click' sound. He pulled the door open hurriedly.

"Ritsu—"

However the person before him was not Ritsu. The petite, long-haired girl who'd just come out from Ritsu's place looked a bit shocked when she saw him.

"Mr. Next-door Neighbor?"

Takano was quite shocked himself; he really didn't expect to meet Kohinata An, Ritsu's fiancée ―or ex-fiancée ― here of all place. "You…"

An blinked, recovering from her shock. "Umm… are you looking for Ricchan?"

"Yeah, is he in?"

"No, he…" she paused. Takano saw the sudden change in her expression and he immediately got a feeling that she was hiding something. He mentally cursed himself, did he really that untrustworthy or what? Why did everyone seem to hide everything from him?

"He's not here," she said.

"He hasn't come back yet?"

She didn't answer that, instead she was glaring at Takano with both her hands gripping the sides of her skirt. "D-Don't look for him again…"she said in a low voice.

Takano frowned. "Hah?"

"Don't look for him again, he asked me to tell you that,"

"Your engagement was called off, at least I already knew about that," Takano said deadpanned. He was very aware that he was acting like a jerk to her, but he did not give a damn. He saw her face had turned bright red in embarrassment. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl, you know. Now tell me what happened,"

"Ricchan said not to tell you anything," she said stubbornly.

"I don't care, tell me,"

"No!"

Takano sighed in frustration. "Listen, I really need to see him. I know something's going on and Ritsu refused to tell me about it, but I must know. I want to help him, I want him to share everything with me. I'm not being insensitive about your feeling towards him, but please help me this time, okay?"

An looked down at her feet. Takano waited patiently ― for only God knew how long ― until finally she lifted her face, staring right at him and nodded.

"Fine," she said. "Come in."

He followed her inside. Ritsu's place was still messy as ever, but what caught his eyes the most were the huge boxes piling up in the living room. His gaze stopped at Ritsu's bedroom. All the memories emerged in front of him like an old cinematheque. He entered the room, inhaling Ritsu's scent that still lingered in the air. He sat on the bed and the memories of that day came back to him. That blissful day when they had made love in Ritsu's bedroom for the very first time. His chest tightened painfully; it had not been 24-hours since he last saw the younger yet he already missed him this much. The soft footsteps interrupted him from his line of thought. An stood in the doorway with two mugs in both her hands.

"I made some coffee," She came into the room, giving him the blue mug in her right hand.

"Thank you,"

She took a seat in front of him. The atmosphere suddenly dropped to the lowest level. It was a very awkward situation; none of them said anything. Takano cleared his throat, trying to break the ice. "What are you doing here?"

"I am helping Ricchan to pack up some things. He is staying at his parents' house right know. He…" she glanced at the tyrant editor-in-chief. "he's going to move out soon,"

Takano took a sip of the warm black liquid. "Honestly, he is so predictable," he grumbled

"Eh?"

"He did the exact thing to me ten years ago, so I kinda expected this," Takano explained. "So, what happened actually?"

An stared down at the white mug she was holding. "To tell you the truth, Ricchan and his parents had made a deal right before he start working at Marukawa Publishing. He was given a year to do whatever he want, whether it's his career or love. He said that he want to start over in another company because he was sick of people bad-mouthing him, saying that he got all the star authors just because he's the company CEO's son. In the end he joined your company because of Uncle's influence. Meanwhile I decided to study abroad. I told him to focus on work and not to worry about me. I said that I would wait for him no matter what,"

"Do you remember when we met at Teito Hotel back then, when you told me that you're serious about Ricchan? He felt so guilty for making me wait for nothing, so he decided to cancel our engagement. He came to apologize to my parents himself, while Uncle and Auntie did not know about this. That was the first time they involved in a big fight like that. When Auntie asked him if he loved another girl, he didn't said anything. Auntie totally lost her temper at that time. On the other hand, Uncle also said if he doesn't have any intention to marry me, he should at least prepare for taking over the company. He said that Ricchan just wasting his time editing shoujo manga when he had a chance to be in a higher position,"

Takano gritted his teeth, he really didn't have any idea what the younger had been through. Despite that, he felt a warm feeling tingled his heart when he heard that Ritsu had tried to clear up the thing with this girl. "Then suddenly his father collapsed and he felt responsible for that?"

An nodded. "I am so sorry,"

"For what?"

"It's my fault for making things harder for both of you. If only I wasn't so selfish and forcing my feeling to Ricchan, it wouldn't turn out this way. Now you can't meet him at home or in the office,"

Takano, to be honest, didn't really know how to reply; but he knew he should say something in this situation. "I don't think so," he said, at last. "I think he just want you to be happy and find a man who will _truly _love you,"

An chuckled softly. "He's a very nice person, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Takano rose from the bed. Now that he knew what he problem was, he decided to go home and get some sleep. He'd already made plan to bring Ritsu back. "Thank you for telling me this, Kohinata-san,"

An blushed a little when Takano said her name. She put down her mug on the table."What are you going to do now, Takano-san? Are you going to save Ricchan?"

_Save __Ritsu?_ Takano smirked. It made Ritsu sounded like a trapped prince and he was the knight in shining armour. _I __kinda __like __that_.

"You can say so," Takano replied. "I told you, didn't I? I'm serious about him and I already prepared myself for this long time ago,"

An smiled at him. Takano threw one last glance around Ritsu's bedroom before walking out of there. She escorted him to the front door. Takano's eyes fell on the stacks of papers on the table.

"Are you going to see him after this?"

"Eh? Oh, yes. Do you have something to tell him?"

"…No, thanks."

He took his key from his pocket, walking to his own apartment. He turned back when he heard An calling him.

"Ricchan must be really love you, Takano-san," she said sincerely. "He's bad at expressing his feeling, but I think his love for you is too great to the point that saying 'I love you' isn't enough to show it."

Takano unlocked his door, his lips curved into a small and warm smile.

"I know…"


End file.
